The Way You Make Me Feel
by mychemicalromance4eva
Summary: Basically, poems from Hermione and Draco's points of view about their feelings towards each other. The T rating may change.
1. The Way You Make Me Feel

A/N: This is a poem of Hermione's feelings for Draco from her point of view.

* * *

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

The way you make me feel,

I can't believe that this is real.

I've liked you all along.

But it seems so wrong.

I watch you smirk.

You watch me work.

I remember the other day when you gave me that look,

I quickly buried my head back down behind my book.

There must be something wrong with me.

My heart has a lock and you are the key.

I can't help but remember what you said,

It's like a roundabout going round and round in my head.

Your words haunt me. _"Let's play"._

It only took those two words to take my breath away.

I don't think I can take this any more,

My feelings for you go down to the core.

When we're with our friends we pretend to hate each other.

You have no idea that I wish you were my lover.

I need to feel you close to me,

Oh why, oh why, cant it be?

I think about you night and day.

If you keep distracting me I might only get an 'A'!

These words come straight from my heart.

When we are together I wish that we would never part.

* * *

A/N: If people like this please give some good reviews and ideas to improve are welcome. No angry flames please. I don't mind criticism as long as it's constructive or as long as it's not rude. I am thinking about making more chapters and maybe some from Draco's point of view...depends if I have any good ideas. (Oh and by the way reviewers, I will answer any questions you ask and give you a mention of your names if I make another chapter...or if not, down here in this lovely space. p) 


	2. My Star

A/N: Ok this time, I've written from Draco's point of view. I have no reviews but I was wandering mindlessly around my house when the first 3 and 1/2 lines just came to me only 20 minutes after I posted the first chapter! I just **had** to type them up before I forgot them!! (You have no idea how hard it was to try and stop anything else from coming to me! Because if it did, I would forget the start...Lol)

* * *

**My Star**

You are my shining star.

So near, yet so far.

I think you're the brightest star in the sky.

It really is true, I'm not going to lie.

I fear your beauty will make me go blind!

You study so much, do you ever think to unwind?

When you read, you sometimes mumble and frown.

Just the sight of you turns my stomach upside-down.

I wish that I could hold you here,

And tell you that I love you, my dear.

I feel the need to whisper the words I'm longing to say,

My feelings for you seem to have been here forever and won't go away.

I tease you, but I don't mean all those things.

Hidden on the inside, when you're near, my heart pings.

I'm busy keeping up my reputation,

You're busy making the most of your education.

If only everyone else would disappear,

They would go, along with my fear.

Then I could tell you what you really mean to me,

We could do whatever we wanted to and be free.

But for now we'll have to wait,

We'll go along with our chosen theme of hate.

My heart will keep on secretly skipping when you're near.

I want you to know that I mean every single one of these words written here.

* * *

A/N: Please send in reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated! I welcome any ideas to help improve my writing. It's _so_ weird how if I'm told to write something at school or whatever, then I get writers block. If I have the power to write of my own free will, like I do with the stuff I put on here, then I find it quite easy and I do most of it (a chapter) in 10 minutes! (Then I go back and make any alterations). Other people like my poetry and stories but I don't really see it myself. Anyway, I need an outlet for my creativity and so I have chosen this website! ;-D 


	3. You're Worth It

A/N: Ok so it's only like a couple of hours since I wrote the last chapter, but what can i say? It just came to me. But it's a good thing right? Anyway...if you're reading this then on with the chapter...(Hermione's POV)...(POV means point of view, for those who don't know).

* * *

**You're Worth It**

My heart beats for you,

And you have no clue.

I'm under you're spell.

I hope no one can tell.

If you could see right through,

You would see my heart bleeding for you.

I go through this pain,

Time and time again.

In my dreams we can fly away.

I remind myself it hasn't happened, at least not today.

In my fantasies, you are there.

I feel like I'll explode with the love I've got to share.

It feels like my heart is trapped in your cage.

In the book of my love, what happens on the next page?

I really, really, don't want to give in,

But I love that faint glow upon your pale skin.

I've got to admit it felt simply divine,

When in potions you accidentally put your hand on mine.

You called me a "_filthy mudblood_" when you realized.

I was so embarrassed, I could have cried!

_Why_ did you have to add on that last bit?

By the end of the lesson, I was over it.

You make me so mad when you act like a git.

But I have 3 words: **You're worth it.**

* * *

Ok, I haven't really given enough time in between writing the chapters to allow for reviews, but now I really would like some. I would really appreciate it. Erm...so well...yeah...that's it for this chapter...See ya! (I've written chapter 5 already but I'm not posting it yet because I need ideas for chapter 4 (Draco's POV) the one I've already written is Hermione's POV) 


	4. You're Perfect

A/N: (Draco's POV)

**FreakyLongHairedGirl** - Thank you for your reviews!! It made my day and thanks for the idea. It's really good so I'm going to use it!

* * *

**You're Perfect**

Hermione Granger, I must say,

You're perfect in every way.

When I look in the mirror, I see you there,

Looking as beautiful as ever, even with your untame hair.

I never let my feelings show,

My first thought was "She's a mudblood how could you sink so low?"

You're like a light illuminating my soul,

I feel I need you to make me whole.

I think of you each morning and dream of you each night,

I dream of your arms around me and cannot conceal my delight.

I thought it would fade with the time passing,

But my feelings for you are ever lasting.

For you, I have a constant thirst,

My love is a bubble that will never burst.

I know any Slytherin would think it's a crime,

But I can't help but wish you were mine.

I want you to know that when you are gone and when we part,

I still hold you close, inside my heart.

So now I go, sealing this with a kiss,

I've got to admit this feeling is bliss.

* * *

A/N: Credit for the title and the lines "Hermione Granger, I must say, You're perfect in every way." go to **FreakyLongHairedGirl **!!! You rock! Thanks to you, I can now post chapter 5. Yay! 

All reviews and ideas are welcome. ( I know this chapter was a bit shorter but I'll make up for it by making the next one longer. I promise!)


	5. You and Me

A/N: OK! This is Hermione's POV. Hope you enjoy! ;-)

* * *

**You And Me**

You give people looks that could kill

Your smile gives me chills

The sensation goes right down my spine

I never feel I've had enough, that's the bottom line

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Even though I try my best

I feel like Pansy Parkinson and all the rest

Too infatuated with you,

To the point of obsessed

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

This is definately not my style

But part of me is telling me I'm just in denial

They way that I want you, need you, love you -

-It's just not right

I'm doing my best to put up a fight

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

When I think of you

I seem to forget

But when I realise you're not here

I feel regret

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

You're always trying to make everyone see the Slytherin way

I see you do it constantly, every day

Well, I'm proud to be a Gryffindor!

For this, your house try and trample us to the floor!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

No matter how hard I try, I can't get my feelings to change

Isn't it strange?

I wonder if it's meant to be

I love you, and yet...you hate me...

* * *

A/N: So...did you like it? Please send in reviews people! Please, please, please! I've got zero. Zilch. Nothing. Ever. (Apart from the ones from the awsome **FreakyLongHairedGirl**) I know authors always nag for reviews but I really want to improve my writing and this is my first peice of fan fiction...so if you can find it in your heart to click the little button and send me one...I'd really appreciate it! (Maybe I'm being a little over dramatic with the "if you can find it in your heart" thing, but hey... 8D. I really would appreciate it though **:D**). 


End file.
